Everything Falls Into Place
by Vamp Doll
Summary: Forks and La Push High Schools merge together, forcing the Cullens and the Pack together. Michelle Cullen, only in the Cullen family for 20 years, is the only one who can join them together. As she falls in lust..and love,her human memory comes to haunt..
1. Chapter 1

**Michelle Cullen has been with the Cullen family for only twenty years. Carlisle Cullen changed her into a vampire after she was found by Alice Cullen dying in the woods. Before she was a vampire, she was still very unique. She was a witch, and a very powerful one at that. She is tall and pale with big beautiful golden eyes. Her hair is platinum blonde, and she looks like a supermodel. **

**Her world is changing. Her school Forks High is being merged with the high school on the reservation of La Push. Now, the natural enemies are being forced together. The wolves and the vampires will have to break their treaty, made long ago, to protect the Quileutes from the vampires. Will she be the one to join them together? **

It was the first day of school of my junior year, again. Alice, Rosalie, and I were all getting ready. I was the most outrageous of the three of us, so my outfit was very….out there. I could get away with anything I wanted, so I could wear anything I wanted. I put on a really, really revealing halter top that pretty much just covered my boobs. It was covered in sparkles and it was black and white horizontal stripes. I had on a short black skirt with a tail of cloth covering the back and boots to match. I really do like the Pussycat Dolls.

"The hottie has a body and she knows hot to use it," Rosalie giggled as I put my makeup on.

"You just love to show off them abs don't you?" Alice smiled.

"Of course!" I grinned "This is me we're talking about! Hell, I may even find me a hot Quileute boy!"

"Edward acting like an ass again?" Rosalie asked.

"I'm getting sick of him! It's getting harder and harder for me to get him to do things!" See, Edward didn't exactly want to be with me. I can be very…manipulative. I mean Edward thought I was beautiful and all, but we weren't exactly compatible. Really, we were fuck buddies, something he didn't want neither.

"That's what you get for trying to be with someone who doesn't want you," Alice said.

"Yeah, I guess so," I replied. "Oh well, I think it's time we head downstairs, the boys are waiting."

We walked downstairs, and the rest of the family was waiting for us in the living room.

"About damn time!" Emmett laughed.

"Okay settle down," Carlisle, dad, said. "I want you all to be very cautious today. There's a lot of new people we've never been around before coming into the school, and I want all of you to be very aware of your surroundings at the new school. Try to be nice to the wolves."

"We'll try," Emmett smiled innocently while thinking about kicking some wolf ass.

"Emmett this is very serious!" Carlisle responded. "The only reason they haven't refused this is because of her," Carlisle smiled and nodded at me. "Michelle will help keep everyone safe."

"You got it dad," I smiled.

"Michelle, dear, are you sure that's what you want to wear?" Esme, mom, asked.

"Yes mom!" I giggled.

"We're trying to blend in, not join the Pussycat Dolls sis," Jasper grinned.

"Oh shut it Jazz!" I smiled and stuck out my tongue. We're all always picking on each other.

"Well, I guess it's time you all get going. You're supposed to get there early to talk to the pack without humans around." Carlisle said and rushed us out the door.

We all went out to the garage and everyone was getting in Edward's Volvo. We had my Range Rover we could all go in, but everyone knew I was wanting to drive my new car today. My brand new, very exclusive Lamborghini Reventon. I am definitely less conservative than the family. I can't help it, if I like nice fast cars I will drive them.

"See you guys there," I smiled as sped out of the garage. I made a great vampire.

I made it there in record time thanks to the cars speed. The wolf boys were already there waiting. I sat in my car patiently waiting for the others to come. I didn't have to wait long. We all got out of our cars and formed our line. I stood in the middle with Emmett and Jasper on each side. Edward stood close by, and Rosalie and Alice were on the ends.

I knew all the wolves names instantly. Jacob Black stood in front with Embry Call and Quil Ateara on his flanks. Paul and Jared stood by them, and Seth was on the end. They smelled, well not that bad, not like what everyone said. They were huge, and I had to admit some of them were so fucking hot!

I breathed in the air, "Mmm, I love the smell of fear in the morning!"

"If you leeches hurt anyone," Jacob said, "we'll rip you to pieces!"

"Oh, there's no need to worry about that. Don't you listen to your leader?" I said with smugness in my voice.

"This is bullshit!" Jacob growled

"Look!" Edward said, "We're just as happy about this as you are!"

"Um, I have no problem with it," I spoke up.

"Yeah, I kind of figured that," Emmett laughed.

I magically slapped him upside the head, "Shut up Emmett!"

"Ow!" Emmett boomed.

"Look, I know nothing bad will happen. Right Alice?" I said. Alice looked at me like I had said something crazy. I winced, "Sorry Alice, I forgot."

"It's okay," she squeaked.

"I don't care if you guys don't trust them," I said and pointed to my family, "but trust me."

"Why should we?" Jacob asked.

"Because, I'm the only hope you guys got if you fear they'll want to drain someone dry."

"What about you?" he questioned.

"I'm a bit different than them, and I'm in total control."

"How can we believe that?" Paul spoke up, he eyed me lustfully.

"Easy," I smiled and walked up to him with a knife in my hand. I grabbed his hand and sliced into it. I put my face right up to the blood and breathed in deeply. I exhaled, "See."

"Wow," Paul gasped as he healed up.

"Like I said, trust me," I said to all of them.

"There's no way…that's impossible!" Jacob gawked.

"That's what they all say," I said blankly as I walked back to my side.

"She makes the impossible possible," Emmett said proudly.

"And more," Rose smiled.

"Let's break this up," I interrupted, "the humans are coming."

We all went our separate ways, and I went to my car. I opened up the door and sat in the drivers seat. I blasted my music from my ipod on shuffle. I drifted off into a daydream, really a horrible vision of the past.

"_Stop!" I screamed as the man with the red eyes ran his hands all over me._

"_Shut up!" he demanded and broke my ribs. His eyes, it was all I could remember. His voice a faint memory._

"_Please!" I begged and screamed in agony. _

"_The more you resist the more I will hurt you!" he growled and broke my right leg. "You stupid human, I won't be as delicate as he is with you!"_

"_No!" I shouted as he forced himself inside of me. He forcefully pumped in and out, breaking my pelvic bone in the process._

"_Shit!" he moaned as he came inside of me._

"_Someone help me!" I screamed, hoping someone would hear._

"_Damn it!" he growled and ran away._

"Michelle?" Alice said.

"Oh, sorry, what?" I said as she broke me out of my trance.

"You were watching it again weren't you?" she whispered.

"It haunts the only human memories I have left," I whispered back.

"We'll find him one day," she promised, "the whole family will rip him to shreds."

"No!" I growled, "_I _will rip him to shreds!"

"Come on," Rosalie said from behind us, "We need to go to class."

I turned the car off and got out, taking my ipod with me. We all walked to class together and divided on the way. I had Biology first, so I made my way to the Science building. I was late, all the seats had been taken but one beside Embry Call. I took my seat reluctantly.

"Hey!" he smiled like a giddy little girl. I realized he had imprinted on me, and I just tried to ignore it. He was cute, yes, and sweet. I, I wasn't ready for a full fledged relationship, so I just ignored it.

"Hey," I replied blankly.

"Are you okay?" he asked with concern.

"I haven't been okay for a long time," I replied, looking down. I made sure not to make eye contact.

"Okay class quiet down!" the teacher called from the front of the room. "I'm Ms. Madden, and I will be your biology teacher for this year! Since we have so many new faces, today, we will be getting to know each other. I will let you all talk with each other as long as you don't get too loud."

The room came alive. Everyone started talking to their neighbors.

"Hey bloodsucker," Paul smiled and turned around in his seat in front of us.

"Hey dog," I grinned.

"You hear about the party someone's throwing on the beach this weekend?" he asked.

"I heard about it before anyone else," I smiled.

"Of course you did," he winked. I think I have just found my new boy toy.

"You going?" I asked.

"Yeah, I think so. What about you?"

"Eh, I guess. A party isn't a party without me."

"You going with anyone in particular?"

"No one's asked. None of the guys around here have the balls to ask," I grinned. "I hear I'm a bit intimidating," I whispered.

"I think someone just got the balls," he smiled.

"Are you asking me to go to the beach party with you Paul?" I asked.

"Maybe," he winked.

Embry sat in his seat and tried to not let his emotions show. I already had it where the pack didn't find out about his imprinting. Yeah, I was hurting him, I knew that. Maybe, I was making up for all the guys that hurt me. I knew it was wrong, but I just couldn't stop.

"I'll meet you there," I smiled and winked back.

"Are you going Embry?" Paul asked.

"I don't know," Embry said blankly.

"You should," I spoke up.

"You think?" he asked.

"Um, yeah!" Paul answered for me.

"I'll save a dance for ya," I smiled. "I may even see if Rose will dance with you."

"Is that the other blonde one?" Paul asked.

"Yes," I nodded.

"She scares the hell out of me!" Paul laughed.

"Hey! That's my sister!" I shrieked and slapped his arm.

"Sorry," he laughed back.

"I guess I'll go," Embry spoke up.

"Good! It'll be fun! She's gonna be there," Paul smiled and pointed to me. "Exactly!" I grinned mischievously. It is going to be very, very fun for you Paul.

"You should sit with us at lunch," Paul said.

"I don't know how everyone will like that," I said dismissively.

"Oh, come on!" Paul begged.

"I'll think about it," I smiled.

"That's definitely a yes!" Paul smiled to himself.

"No, that's more like a maybe," I teased.

"I doubt there will be room for her," Embry said with a hint of an attitude.

"We'll make room," Paul said. "You can sit in my lap if you have to," he said cheekily.

"What's the point in you coming to lunch?" Embry asked rudely.

I rolled my eyes, "To keep up the façade of course! Why do you come to school fully dressed?"

"Stupid question Embry!" Paul said.

"Will you excuse me for a sec?" I asked as I spotted Alice by the door. I got up my seat and walked out in the hallway without any protest from the teacher.

"Are you okay?" she whispered.

"Yeah, I guess," I whispered back.

"I saw it again," she whispered and grabbed my hand.

"Alice, it's getting more frequent," I whispered in fear.

"Michelle, don't worry. He can't hurt you now. We won't let him!" she reassured me.

"Alice, I think he's coming here. I don't know when, but I think he is." My voice shook with fear. I didn't want to see him again. I'd kill him, that was sure. I was afraid of what would come out in me, and that is what made me so afraid.

"You text me if you need me, promise?" she said and kissed my cheek. With that, she was gone.

I walked back into the room and stood next to Paul.

"What was that about?" he asked.

"It's a long story," I whispered.

"I have all the time in the world," he smiled.

"Not here," I shook my head. "I don't know if you really want to hear it."

"Are you okay?" he asked, seeing the fear on my face.

"I don't know," I said blankly. Then, it all flashed before my eyes again. The red eyes, the forcefulness, the pain, the weakness. My screams, the numbered breaths, the angels, and the fire. It was over just as fast as it came.

I braced myself on the desk, but it didn't work. My knees failed me, just as they did when these visions came.

"Oh my God!" Paul gasped as he caught me just before I hit the floor.

"Vampires _don't_ fall," Embry whispered in disbelief.

"I'm not _just _a vampire though, am I," I whispered in annoyance of my stupid, stupid vision. "There are so many things you boys have to learn."

"You really are a witch?" Paul whispered.

"Yes, if you want to call it that," I hissed.

"I'm sorry, did I do something that pissed you off?" Paul asked, a bit hurt.

"No, no, you did nothing wrong. I'm sorry, if you had an explanation you'd understand." I apologized.

"Tell me please," he begged.

"Not here," I whispered.

"Then where?" he asked.

"Meet me in the woods at lunch? I promise you'll have something to eat" I replied. "And no you will not be my lunch…unless you want to be," I grinned.

"And what will my lunch be?" he whispered in my ear.

"You'll see," I smiled.

"I do like surprises," he grinned.

"See you at lunch," I smiled and walked out just as the bell was ringing.


	2. Chapter 2

Lunchtime came and I went out to the woods to wait for Paul. I was a bit nervous because I haven't told my story to anyone in twenty years. Now, I'm sitting here waiting for this shape shifting human I just met preparing myself to tell him. I felt drawn to him, maybe it was just his attractiveness, or maybe it was something else.

I wondered why I wasn't telling Embry. Embry imprinted on me, but I didn't want him, at least not now. Maybe one day I'd open up my heart and let him in, but right now my heart was a big block of ice and no one was getting a piece of it. The only people I cared about, the only ones I trusted was my family, and only they could find themselves deep inside my heart.

I summoned a blanket and some food for Paul as I heard his soft footsteps in the distance. He was barely even dressed as he came into my view.

"That smells great," he smiled as the smell of the food hit his nose.

"Chicken parmesan," I smiled, "mom made it. I hope you don't mind food cooked by vampires."

He laughed, "Of course not."

"Good, I can't eat it myself. I don't want it to go to waste."

"It won't I promise," he winked. "So, are you going to tell me what is making you so agitated?"

"Of course," I nodded, "sit." Maybe he won't lose his appetite. "Okay, so, I don't know if you know this, but vampires, we can sorta remember the memories of our human life. They are weak, but we can still remember.

"I, I can't remember anything, except the last thing that ever happened to me. Usually, no one wants to remember the most traumatizing event of their life, but it's the only thing I can remember.

"Did you know Carlisle, my father, saved me from death? He probably saved my soul from roaming this earth, searching for revenge. I still have it, and well, yes I do want revenge. Though, it's not the only thing that I do. At least, I'm not a ghost.

"You see, I was practically murdered. I believe that was his intention. Rape was his other intention. Yes, I was raped, and broken. I had many broken bones, a punctured lung, I was bleeding from the inside out. A human couldn't do that kind of damage.

"I don't remember his face, only his eyes, his red eyes, and his voice. I remember begging, pleading for him to stop, but he wouldn't. I don't understand why he didn't just drain me. He had some other ulterior motive, and I wish I knew what it was. He got his pleasure, that is for sure.

"Something scared him off. The last thing I remember is the angels that came to save me and, then, the fire. When I woke, the angels were still there, and they've been with me for twenty years now. My family, my father, my mother, my brothers and sisters.

"Alice is the reason why I'm here speaking to you now. She saw it happening, and she told Carlisle. They found me, and father changed me. I love Alice so much. I love all of my family. They get me, you know? They put up with all of my moods, and for that I am eternally grateful.

"Father has tried, for twenty years now, to help me recover my memory. It doesn't work a bit, I can't remember. I think that's why Alice and I are so close, she doesn't really remember anything either. We both have visions too, though mine aren't crippled by you wolf boys, and mine are of past, present, and future.

"She and I joke around sometimes because she's so jealous that I know everything about everyone, and everyone else has to learn about me. That's why I'm talking so much about myself right now, Paul, because I know everything there is to know about you."

"Yeah," he laughed a bit, "that's not fair." His face was blank; he was thinking about everything I told him. He felt…sorry for me.

"Please, don't," I whispered.

"Don't what?" he whispered back and caressed my face.

"Don't feel sorry for me," I begged as a tear fell down my cheek.

"Whoa," he gasped and pulled away for a second.

I smiled, "Sorry, I forgot to mention that."

"Don't be sorry," he whispered, his hot breath on my face. He was getting closer, and his lips were only an inch from mine.

"I won't if you won't," I whispered back and closed my eyes. I closed in on the space between us. Our lips met. His tongue was so warm in my cool mouth. It felt so wrong, and yet, so right.

"Deal," he smiled, his breath was uneven. He touched our foreheads together, and he stared deeply into my eyes.

"Eat," I smiled serenely, "your food is getting cold."

"Tell your mom I said thanks," he laughed as he took a bite.

"I will," I giggled as I laid down on the blanket and stared up into the trees.

He sat there and ate in silence. It was a comfortable silence, something I didn't really get with Edward. I felt content as I lay there watching him scarf down the somewhat warm chicken.

The sound of my phone going off broke the silence. Rosalie was wanting to know where the hell I was. Fifth period had started, and I was no where to be seen. I laughed to myself as I replied telling her that I was okay and promised I wasn't murdering anyone.

She replied a few seconds later, asking me if I was going to class. I text back, "No, but we all are going to the party Saturday." I saw her roll her eyes as she read my message, and she closed her phone without replying.

"Who was that?" Paul asked.

"My sister Rosalie. She was just worried about me. I assured her I was fine. It's already fifth period, but I'm not going to class for the rest of the day. They are all doing the same thing, letting us get to know one another, useless to me."

"Well, if you're staying here, so am I." He finished the last bite of food and fell down beside me.

"You think my brothers are freaking out about me too?" he asked.

"Yeah, they probably think I'm having you for lunch," I laughed.

"Probably," he laughed back.

"We could let them know," I said.

"Nah, I think we should let them worry," he laughed.

"As you wish," I laughed.

"Can I ask you something?" Paul whispered.

"Sure," I smiled and turned on my side toward him.

"Do you miss it?"

"Actually, no, not really. I like this. I like being a vampire. It's weird, I know, but like, I don't know, I just like the power and all. I mean, yes, I had powers before, but they're stronger now. I'm stronger. The whole immortality thing isn't bad either. I love driving around as fast as a car can go knowing I won't wreck. It's great."

"So, you miss nothing? Not even sleeping?"

"Of course I don't miss sleeping. What do you think my dreams would be plagued by?"

"Oh, nightmares," he whispered back.

"Exactly," I nodded. I didn't say anything about the visions that plague my days...and nights.

"Come here," he smiled. He grabbed my arm and pulled me on top of him. He took a lock of my hair that was hanging down and pushed it behind my ear. "I love the feel of your cool skin against mine."

"It's amazing isn't it?" I whispered.

"What?" he whispered back.

"How you're falling in love with me," I smiled. I leaned down and our lips met for the second time. I was feeling something I haven't felt, ever, as far as I knew. Impossible…

"And how you're falling in love with me," he whispered as he broke away for only a moment. He was right, I think.

"I imprinted on you," he whispered with a smile on his face.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Thanks for the reviews on Chapter one you guys! I hope you all love this one! I threw a little curveball in there, and I didn't realize it till I wrote it! lol!! **

**JoyMichelle - You want to know who she will end up with? I can't say! You'll find out eventually! **

**Someone from her past may show up soon, I'm not sure yet. I bet you guys can't wait to see Embry's reaction to Paul's imprint! Two guys imprinting on one girl?!??! What?!??! Well, you saw what Emmett and Rosalie said, "She makes the impossible possible, and more" If any of you didn't understand, she's hiding the fact that Embry imprinted on her. I can't say much more, I don't want to spoil it! **

**BTW: The next great review I get, the person who gave it just may end up at the party!!!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

"**What did you say?!" I gasped in shock and jumped up from Paul's arms.**

"**I imprinted on you?" he said in confusion.**

"**Sorry," I frowned, "you caught me off guard there. I wasn't expecting that." **

"**I'm sorry, I didn't realize **_**I'd **_**catch **_**you **_**off guard. Please come back," he apologized, and held his arms out for me to return to them.**

**I gave in and smiled and returned to his arms. He was slowly melting the ice away from my heart, and I was in shock. How could this one single person melt it all away within minutes? Why was I letting him? I don't know and I don't care, all I want to do is live in this moment.**

"**You're right," I smiled and rested my head against his chest, "I am falling in love with you." **

**Paul laughed the cutest laugh I've ever heard and said, "I saw it in your eyes. I don't have to be a vampire witch to know that."**

**I gave him a quick kiss on the lips and got up. "School's over, come on, I'll drive you home."**

**He grabbed my hand, and we walked to the parking lot together. The family and the pack members all turned and started at us.**

"**No fucking way!" Quil gasped. **

"**Oh my god!" Alice squeaked.**

"**Hi guys," I smiled as we walked up to all of them. All the humans had left, pretty much, and they were all talking…? **

"**I can't believe my eyes! My baby sister's got her a boyfriend!" Emmett boomed.**

"**Shut up Em!" I hissed and magically slapped him upside his head…again for the second time today. **

"**Damn it! That hurts!" he boomed.**

"**Oh well," I smiled and stuck my tongue out at him. **

"**This is hilarious!" Paul laughed.**

"**Is not!" Emmett scoffed. **

"**I'm taking Paul home, so I'll be late getting home," I said to everyone in my family. **

"**Take me home!" Quil begged as he started at my car. **

"**Sorry Quil, only two seats," I smiled and opened the door.**

"**Like most of her cars," Jasper said and rolled his eyes.**

"**Stop being so jealous Jazz! You can drive it later! I promise!" I smiled and got into the car. "Come on Paul."**

"**Should I be scared?" he turned and asked Alice, remembering how close she and I were.**

"**Buckle up, and don't piss your pants," Emmett patted him on his shoulder, laughed, and pushed him towards the passenger's side door.**

"**Very reassuring Emmett!" Alice giggled.**

"**Don't make me rethink things Paul," I said, "Don't be a pussy and get in the damn car!"**

"**Okay, okay," he surrendered and got in the damn car.**

"**Welcome to my world," I grinned as I put my sunglasses on and sped out of the parking lot. **

**I was already pushing the cars limit just a minute after we left the parking lot. Paul was over in his seat laughing his ass off. He was actually enjoying himself.**

"**Whoo!" he yelled out. "I think I'm going to like this having a vampire girlfriend thing!" he laughed. **

**I couldn't help it, I laughed too. "I know." **

"**I love you," he said seriously and grabbed my hand.**

**My mind started racing, making up for my heart couldn't do. I was at a loss for words. No one in this life, besides my family, has ever said these three words to me together, ever. I pulled over to let myself think for a few minutes. I didn't have to breathe, but I swear I'm hyperventilating. **

"**Michelle are you okay?" Paul asked, voice full of concern.**

"**I….I don't know," I hiccupped. **

"**This is all my fault," he muttered.**

"**No, it's not your fault, it's mine, I should have told you."**

"**Told me what?" he asked. **

"**No one's ever told me they loved me," I whispered. Tears were streaming down my face. "This is all very new to me. Forgive me, I've got some catching up to do."**

"**You don't have to say it back," he whispered, his voice full of hurt.**

"**No," I whispered, "I'm just in shock." I laughed, "I love you too."**

**Paul's eyes got huge. He squeezed my hand and kissed it. "Let's go tell Sam."**

**I laughed and got back on the road. "Are you sure you want to do that?" **

"**Sam's gonna freak out?" he asked.**

"**Yeah," I nodded and laughed.**

"**Time for me to pack my bags and leave town?" he laughed.**

"**Nah, he'll get over it. Everyone loves me!" I smiled.**

"**I love you more than they do!" he grinned and kissed my cheek.**

"**Say you love me again," I smiled.**

"**I love you, I love you, I love you," he grinned.**

"**I love you," I smiled.**

"**Only once?" he frowned.**

**I giggled, " I love you, I love you, I love you!"**

"**That's much better," he laughed and kissed my hand.**

"**Here we are!" I smiled and pulled the car into the driveway. "Casa de Sam…and Emily."**

"**Should we wait on the others?" he asked as he looked back toward the road. **

"**He already knows we're here. He's actually looking out the window now," I said as I smiled and waved at Sam.**

"**What are you doing?" he slapped my hand down and laughed. **

"**I'm being social?" I laughed. **

"**We might as well go in," he exhaled and got out of the car.**

"**Good timing," I laughed as I got out of the car, "they're here." **

"**I've got to get used to vampire girl being around," I heard Jacob mumble as they walked our way.**

"**I've got to get used to people being so rude," I said aloud.**

**Jacob's eyes got big. "Sorry," he mumbled. **

"**That's what I thought," I smiled coldly.**

"**What the hell?" Paul whispered in my ear.**

"**I'm being just as welcoming as he is," I said with the tinge of ice in my voice. **

"**Stop please," he begged.**

"**Fine, I'll retract my claws…for now," I smiled bitterly.**

"**Stop acting like shit toward my girlfriend," Paul whispered to Jacob.**

"**I'm just treating her like you treated mine," Jacob hissed back. "At least I'm not turning into a wolf and attacking you!"**

"**I'll turn into a wolf and attack you!" Paul growled and started shaking violently, about to phase.**

"**Stop!" my voice boomed and pulled Paul and Jacob back from each other, throwing them on the ground. "The next mean or rude thing I hear about me and Paul being together, someone gets their ass magically beat! All of you! And as for you Jacob, it's ex-girlfriend. She's moved on to bigger and better things…well not exactly…but let's just say she likes them cold and pale now." I grinned to myself knowing I'd gotten Jacob back. I put him in his place. **

"**What are you talking about?" he growled, dusting himself off and getting up off the ground He winced when he felt the pain from the fall my power had given him.**

"**Oh nothing, just Bella falling for my brother Edward," I said innocently.**

"**What's going on out here?!" Sam pretty much yelled as he came out the door.**

"**A whole lotta pack negativity," Seth spoke up causing Quil to elbow him in the ribs. **

"**I can explain," I spoke up and moved forward. "Paul imprinted on me, and Jacob's just pissed because he's jealous. He's jealous because he wanted to imprint on Bella, but he didn't. And now, Bella is falling head over heels for my brother Edward. Other than that, it appears no one else has a problem with me. Oh yeah, just to let you know, no humans were harmed today. Although, Edward really, really wanted to drink Bella's blood. It seems she's the strongest and most appealing he's ever came across. No worries though, I've got it covered."**

"**So you're the witch," Sam said holding his hand out for me to shake it.**

"**I really do hate that label," I rolled my eyes and shook Sam's hand.**

"**I'll just call you by your name then?" he said questioningly.**

"**That works," I laughed. "Now, if you will excuse me, I'll leave you guys alone to chat. I've got stuff to clear up. I will see you guys later."**

"**Don't leave," Paul said as he caught up with me while I was walking back to my car.**

"**I need to get home," I said and kissed his cheek. "Call me later?" I handed him a piece of paper with my number on it as I got into the car. **

"**You're not leaving without a proper goodbye," he grinned as he put his hand on the small of my back and pulled me out of the car. He put his other hand on the back of my neck pulled me towards his mouth. He kissed me so passionately, I probably would have lost control of my legs if he wasn't holding me. **

**The other guys were all whistling and hooting, so Paul took the arm he had around my neck and stuck it out towards them revealing a tanned middle finger. I laughed and playfully slapped him on the chest before I kissed him one last time.**

"**Promise you'll call me?" I whispered in his ear.**

"**Promise," he whispered in mine before he kissed it.**

**I got in the car, shut the door and rolled the window down. "I love you," I smiled as I blew Paul a kiss goodbye before I sped off home.**

**There was an uproar in the house, as I suspected, when I walked through the door. Without me giving any explanation on the issue, everyone was freaking out about me and Paul. No one was sure about anything, and no one knew if it was real or not.**

"**This is what I get for not explaining," I said to myself as I walked into the living room where the family was waiting.**

**I was bombarded by questions from everyone as I came into view. They ranged from "Did you get some already?" (from Emmett), to "Did you make this boy think he imprinted on you?" (from Mama Esme), to "When's the wedding? I can't see!" (from Alice). **

"**Okay, okay! Calm down ya'll! I have answers for almost everything. No Emmett, I didn't. No Mom, he really imprinted on me. And I have no idea Alice, but you will be the first to know."**

"**How could he imprint on you when that kid Embry did?" Edward spoke up.**

"**Okay, one, I am so not letting you in my head if you are gonna do that! Two, I don't know. I've got Embry's imprint hidden from the pack, only he, I and now all of you know. I didn't even see that Paul imprinted on me because I was pre-occupied with Embry."**

"**Michelle, why are you hiding the fact that the boy imprinted on you?" father asked.**

"**Because I don't exactly want to be with him. I liked Paul before I even knew he imprinted on me. I was gonna give Paul a try before I even tried things with Embry. Then, I found out Paul had imprinted on me too, so now I'm just like whatever. He's sweet and really hot and all, but I really want to be with Paul right now. I don't know what to do about Embry."**

"**You can't hide this forever dear," Carlisle said.**

"**Knowing her, she will end up being with both of them," Emmett laughed thinking of me making them have a threesome with me. **

"**Oh my god Emmett!" Edward and I said at the same time.**

"**It was just an idea," Emmett's laughed boomed throughout the room.**

"**I'm so not doing that! Even if I do end up with the both of them!" I shrieked. **

"**That's what you want us to think," Emmett said suggestively with a laugh.**

**I put my face in my palms and shook my head before I busted out laughing. "You're just mad cause I never had that threesome with you." I laughed as I thought of the inside joke Emmett, Rose, and I made up years ago. I ended up staying with them in their room one night, because the rest of the family was out hunting, after having a haunting vision of my rape. Emmett was in the middle of Rose and me, and she and I had to lean over his chest to talk to each other. He was all like, "I'm the luckiest guy in the world right now! This is so hot!" Then I looked at him and Rosalie and said, "Wanna have a threesome?" And yea, you really had to be there to get it.**

"**Yeah, I am," Em thought and nodded.**

"**Stop! You guys are turning me on!" Rose spoke up, making everyone laugh. The whole family had, eventually, figured our inside joke out. **

"**Seriously though, I don't know what I'm going to do about this thing in the future, I just know how I'm going to live it right now," I said as the laughing died down. **

"**And how is that?" Jasper asked.**

"**Keep the thing with Embry hidden, and be the best girlfriend any guy could ever have to Paul. I **_**love**_** him."**

**The whole family silently gasped. I had said the three words about someone other than them, and they were shocked. They were more happy, though, than they were shocked. After twenty years, the ice on my heart was gone.**

"**You love him?!" Alice squealed.**

"**I'm madly, deeply, head-over-heels in love with him! I love him so much! I can't stop saying it! I love him, I love him, I love him!" I squealed, screamed, and jumped up and down with Alice embraced in a hug in my arms. **


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh my god, I think I'm about to go into shock," Rosalie gasped as Alice and I jumped and squealed like giddy little girls.

"Why are you about to go into shock?" Emmett asked Rose.

"She is in love with a _dog!_" Rosalie replied in disgust.

I stopped right where I was and found myself right up in Rose's face. "Don't you dare call him that!" I growled.

"Sorry," Rose said in fear and backed off.

"Michelle, dear, calm down," Esme begged as she pulled me away.

Jasper came up to me and put my face in his hands, "Baby doll, calm down." He sent a wave of calm through me. "Alice?" he said in concern.

"She's coming back," Alice whispered as I looked on from far away.

"Sorry," I whispered as I came into realization. I have a bit of an anger problem. It's not that bad, but if I do get pissed off enough, I may lose control of my actions.

"It's not your fault," Jazz whispered and shot Rose a dirty look.

"I think I'm gonna go to my place," I mumbled. I had my own house just off from the main house; I needed my privacy sometimes.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Jasper asked as I started to walk off.

"No, I'll be fine," I said quietly.

I walked slowly to my house. I couldn't believe I could've just hurt, or worse, killed, Rose. Yes, she shouldn't have said what she did, she knew I had my temper, but I still should be in control. Forty years I've had these powers, and I haven't learned to control the anger issues yet.

"Michelle, wait!" Edward called from behind me.

"Yes?" I said as I stopped to turn and look at him.

"I just wanted to say that I'm happy for you," he smiled that adorable crooked smile of his, it always gets the girls.

"Thanks," I smiled, "I guess I should say the same for you?"

"What do you mean?" he questioned me.

"Isabella Swan ring any bells?" I smiled.

"You can be so cruel sometimes," he frowned and walked off.

"Hey! Wait!" I yelled and grabbed his arm. "You can't stop thinking about her. I can see more than you can Edward. I'm not trying to be cruel. Not this time."

"Are you sure about that?" he said hatefully.

"Look! I'm sorry! I've been a manipulative bitch all these years. I made you do things you didn't fully want to, and I'm sorry. Can you blame me though? I'm scarred, I can't help it. I wanted to feel happy, I wanted to feel good, and you were the only one available for me. I hope you can forgive me eventually. I just want to start over with you Edward. I need you to be there for me as a friend, as a brother. I know that sounds crazy after all we've done, but I hope we can."

"That's probably the most beautiful thing I've heard you say in all of these twenty years," he smiled and kissed me on my forehead. "I forgive you my sister."

I smiled and wiped the tears off my cheeks, "Thank you brother." We held each others hands and smiled because at this moment, we finally were happy with each other. "Don't worry about all this with Bella, it will unfold soon. Alice and I will have your back."

Edward laughed, "Thank you."

I smiled, "No, thank you."

I started to walk away as Edward whispered to me, "Thing's will work out, they always do." He knew me so well. He saw what I was thinking and tried to reassure me, cheer me up.

I, all of a sudden, was gaining a conscience? Could today get any more weird? I fell in love, Edward forgave me, and, now, I actually feel bad for something I've done to a guy! I didn't realize Paul had imprinted on me too, and I didn't realize I'd, pretty much, imprint on him. I would have given Embry a chance eventually, after I had my fun. Now, I have no idea what I will do.

Embry was going to suffer because of me. It used to be, a guy suffering because of me would make me happy, but now, I feel terrible. I just have to try to be nice to him, get to become great friends, and see what happens from there. I'll make a note to talk to him tomorrow, for sure.

Now, I just needed to stop thinking about it. I need to do something to take my mind off of it. What's better than doodling, or more like making masterpieces (as Em says), to take my mind off of something? Singing, yes, but right now I just wanted to draw.

I grabbed my sketch book and plopped down on my bed. I just let my mind go and let the pencil do the talking. Soon, a picture showed up on the paper. It was me and Paul at lunch today, I was on top of him laughing as he smiled up at me. I smiled to myself as I looked at the picture. Who was this happy girl?

My phone started going off, so I dropped what I was doing and answered it.

"Hello?" I said sweetly.

"Hey Michelle!" Quil's voice smiled from the other line.

I laughed, "Hey Quil, what's up?"

"Oh nothing really. I just stole your number from Paul, he has no idea!" Quil laughed. "I just wanted to call up my new vampire friend and say hi!"

"Paul is going to kick your ass!" I giggled.

"Nah, I don't think so! He's to busy thinking about you. He's probably looking for his phone right now!" he laughed

"You took his phone?!" I laughed.

"Yep! So, what you doing?" he replied.

"Oh, I'm just laying here on my bed drawing," I said.

"You any good?" he asked.

I laughed, "My family seems to think so."

"You should draw me something," he replied.

"Okay, I will draw a picture of you and little Claire and bring it to school for you tomorrow!" I smiled.

"Awesome!" he laughed.

"You'll love it!" I smiled.

"I'm pretty sure I will," he smiled.

"What the hell are you doing with my damn phone!?" I heard Paul yell from the other line.

"I just wanted to talk to Michelle!" Quil yelled back as he and Paul fought over the phone.

"Why the hell do you want to talk to my girlfriend?" Paul yelled.

"Cause she's cool!" Quil yelled back as he and Paul fought.

"Give me my damn phone!" Paul yelled as the struggle continued.

"Okay here!" Quil yelled back. I giggled.

"Sorry about that," Paul said as he got the phone.

I giggled, "It's okay. Quil's cool. I'm drawing a picture for him! I'm gonna give it to him tomorrow at school."

"You draw?" he asked.

"Yep!" I smiled, "I just drew a picture of us actually."

"Really?" he smiled.

"Yes, it's of us today at lunch. After you told me you imprinted on me, when we were laughing. I'll show it to you tomorrow," I smiled.

"I can't wait to see it, but I can't wait to see you more," he grinned.

"I know, I miss you too," I frowned.

"I wish you were here right now," he said.

"Don't tempt me," I replied.

"Maybe I should," he said mischievously.

"Please don't, I have a weakness for sexy wolf boys named Paul, I'm trying to fight it off," I said innocently.

"Well, I have a weakness for sexy vampires named Michelle, and I don't want to fight it off," he said seductively.

"Don't make me magically hit you! Yeah, I can do that!" I tried to warn, but a laugh broke out.

"Okay, I really don't want you to do that. If it hurts that big ass brother of yours, I'm scared!" he said.

"Emmett," I corrected.

"Yeah, Emmett," he laughed.

"Yeah, it hurts like hell," I laughed.

He laughed, "Wow! You know, you make me love you more and more every time you speak."

I smiled, "I love you."

"I love you too," he smiled

"You need to go eat, Emily has dinner ready," I said after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

"Okay," he sighed, "I'll talk to you later baby. I love you so much!"

"I love you too…so, so much!"

"Bye," he said sadly.

"Bye baby," I said quietly.

I put the phone down and sighed. I had no idea how I would get through the night without seeing him. I didn't know what to do. Maybe I should get Jasper and Alice to come over and stay with me tonight.

I picked the phone up again and started dialing the number for the main house.

"No need to do that," Alice said.

I laughed, "I should have known you'd do that."

"You're still beating her though," Jasper laughed.

"Yeah, what is it? Michelle one million, Alice one thousand?" I laughed.

"Oh hush!" Alice giggled, "I can't help I don't have all those powers you have."

"It's cause I'm awesome!" I giggled.

"So, I take it we are being security tonight?" Jasper asked.

"Kinda sorta, but ya'll are also here to keep me company. You don't mind do you?" I replied.

"Of course not!" he said.

"Yeah, we love spending time with you!" Alice added.

"Good, cause I need company tonight. I'm going crazy already. It's really hard trying not to go see him now. I'm trying to keep things at a slow pace. Not to mention, I'm thinking about going to talk to Embry too. Ya'll _have_ to keep me here!"

"We've been through this before! You say we _have _to keep you here, then you sneak out anyways!" Alice replied.

"Look, this time it's serious!" I said seriously.

"Like we haven't heard this one before!" Jasper laughed.

"Oh my god guys! I'm serious! You can't let me leave! I mean it!" I practically yelled.

"Okay, we will, but you better not give us any trouble!" Alice gave in.

"I won't, I mean I'll try. You will have to keep my mind off of them. Do something, whatever it takes!." I agreed.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the long wait my lovely readers! I've been busy typing up another fic, and trying to work on my others. I hope you enjoy this one! Please Review!

* * *

The night went by very, very slowly, but I made it. Alice and Jasper had a tough time with me, and I am so grateful for them. I fought with them the whole night, like I said I wouldn't do. They tried everything they could to distract me, and I guess you could say it worked…with a price…them getting annoyed.

Now, its almost time for school, and I'm acting like a giddy little girl.

"Damn, calm down," Jasper laughed as I bounced happily down the stairs.

"I can't!" I laughed and stuck my tongue out at him.

"Sure you can!" he smiled and sent a wave of calmness throughout me.

"Damn you Jazz!" I giggled.

"I love you too Michelle," he smiled and put me in a side hug.

"You know what," I smiled as I snuck out of Jasper's hug, "I'm gonna leave now!"

"Damn, aren't you anxious," Emmett laughed.

"Don't make me hit you," I eyed him as I walked out the door.

I walked out to my garage, I had my own because I had more cars than the entire family combined, and decided to get into my Audi Q5, so I could take more than just Paul home today.

I quickly turned the car on and sped out of the garage. I was at the school within minutes, and my mind was racing. The parking lot was empty except for three cars, plus mine. The pack was already here, and Paul was already running to my car to meet me.

I jumped out of the car and ran the short distance between us, jumping into his arms as we met.

"You have no idea how much I missed you!" I whispered as he spun me around then kissed me.

"Actually, I think I do," he smiled.

I giggled, "No seriously, last night was one hell of a night, just ask Alice and Jasper. I gave them hell, not to mention, I feel so bad for it."

"Why did you give them hell?" he questioned.

"Well, I asked them to keep me from leaving last night," I laughed to myself. "They were my guards, and I gave them hell. They put up with me though, as always. I wanted to sneak to your place so bad!" Not to mention, I wanted to sneak to Embry's house and talk to him.

"Well, you should have called me, I would have gladly came over," he smiled and winked.

"Oh shut up," I giggled and playfully slapped his chest.

"Morning bloodsucker," Jacob said as he, Quil, and Embry came up behind us, followed by Jared and Seth.

"Morning dog," I smiled coldly.

"Look," he exhaled, "I'm sorry about yesterday. I was rude and it was uncalled for."

"Paul and Sam put you up to this?" I questioned, eyebrow raised, testing him.

"No," he said honestly, "I, honestly, feel bad about it. You, as much as we may have hated it at first, are now part of this crazy family, so might as well be on good terms with you instead of going at each others' necks."

I smirked with satisfaction, "Thank you."

"So, does that mean you forgive me?" he smiled.

"For now," I laughed and stuck my hand out for him to shake it.

"Oh, I forgot to ask on the phone last night," Paul spoke up, "How did the family react to…us?"

"They were shocked, but it went over pretty well. Although Rose said an uncalled for, rude remark, and I almost ripped her head off, literally. I have a bit of an anger management problem sometimes….comes with the powers I guess. Forty years with these powers, and there are still some things I can't control."

"Oh you have an anger management problem, well I guess you and Paul do have something in common," Jacob said.

"Shut up Jacob!" Paul and I said in unison, and, then, we looked at each other and laughed.

"I have a feeling its more than that," Quil laughed.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot!" I said as I pulled a slightly worn sketch book from my messenger bag. I opened the book and carefully tore a picture of an adorable little girl and a pretty attractive boy from it. "Your picture Quil," I smiled as I handed it to him.

Quil silently gasped, "Oh my God! It looks just like her…and me! This is amazing! Thanks! It must've taken you all night!"

I laughed a bit embarrassed, "Thanks and no problem. It actually doesn't take me that long, I'm quick. I guess it's a vampire witch thing…as Paul would call it."

"Wow, that is amazing," Embry said, speaking for the first time today, but almost blankly.

"Thanks," I smiled sheepishly and made two seconds of eye contact.

Moments later, Edward's Volvo pulled up, and he, Jasper, and Alice got out and quickly walked over to me, Emmett and Rosalie close behind.

Alice pulled me into a sneaky hug and whispered in my ear, "Are you okay?"

I didn't have to question her words, I knew what she meant. She saw it again, causing Edward to see it again, and causing Jasper to feel the panic and pain in both of them. They all stood there looking at me with wary eyes, waiting for it to happen.

Behind me, the boys all looked on as my family members' anxious, yet fearful looks wore into me. Their minds fluttered with questions as the sensed the uneasiness of us vampires.

Jacob spoke up with caution in his voice, "Is everything okay?" Almost the same words as Alice, another warning to what was going to happen soon.

My mind raced with the question of "How did Alice see it before me?" I didn't know the answer, but I knew that really didn't even matter right now. All that mattered was I had to be ready for the painful memory that was about to flash before my eyes. I knew my knees would probably buckle beneath me, so I made sure I had something to hold on to when I fell.

"Don't worry, I'll catch you," Edward whispered, trying to help cushion the blow of what was coming.

I didn't even have time to answer him as it flashed before my eyes for the billionth time in my life. The pain, the screams, the eyes, the voice, the fire….the fire…. The memory flickered in my mind, not only did I feel like I was on fire, I could have sworn I saw it…something I never recognized before, until now.

I came back to reality to find myself in the arms of Emmett. Everyone's eyes were on me, and Edward and my eyes met. He saw what I saw, the fire.

"Impossible," he whispered, "why didn't we see this before?"

"Maybe its just a part of the hallucination? I mean, I know I didn't recognize it before, but what if I saw it then and can't remember? Now, it's finally making it's way out of my mind…maybe… I…I need to sit down."

My legs lost their strength, again, but this time without the haunting vision coming back. Emmett already had me covered, he picked up my legs and cradled me in his arms, then, carried me to the car. Rosalie opened the door and Emmett sat me in the back seat.

"Just lie down," Edward whispered to me from behind, he had gotten in on the other side. He was really starting to own up to the talk we had yesterday, he was there for me all the way, and I needed him.

I laid my head down in Edward's lap and he stroked my hair, just like he did during my first few years. I felt the pack's burning eyes on us, wondering what was going on. Paul stood as close as he could because he knew what was going on, he saw this yesterday. Embry watched with wary eyes, hoping I was okay. He never got an explanation about all of this.

Guilt started running through me, and I wanted to tell him everything. I wanted to tell him what happened to me. I wanted to tell him I knew he imprinted on me. I wanted to tell him how sorry I was that I didn't even try to give him a chance. I wanted to tell him Paul really did imprint on me. I wanted to tell him so much, but I couldn't find the words for it.

"We need to get you home," Edward's velvety voice whispered, pulling me back to reality.

"No, I'll be fine," I tried to assure him, my voice weak.

"You're weak, you need your rest, maybe a hunt, but the last place you need to be is here," Jasper said.

"I'll be fine," I weakly said again. I tried to sit up, but the images raced before my eyes again.

"No, you won't," Edward hissed.

"What is going on?" Jacob said lowly, the humans had started to arrive.

"Paul," I said weakly, "please tell them later, okay?" I felt his hot hands on my legs, lifting them up, before resting them back down in his lap.

"Okay, baby," he whispered, "anything for you, anything." His voice was desperate, worried.

"Sit me up please," I whispered. Edward and Paul had me sitting up within milliseconds. "Paul, I need you to promise me you will stay away for a few days. I don't want you to see me like this. I know that Sam will probably freak out about this, so if he wants to send someone to patrol around the house he can. He can send Embry, or Jacob, or Quil, Jared maybe, even Sam himself could come…but not you. Promise me this."

"What? Why? I don't care how your like right now, or how you will be, I want to be there for you!" Paul stumbled to say.

"Paul, promise!" my weak voice said ironically strongly.

He took my face into his hands, "Okay, I promise."

"We need to go," Edward said quickly.

"We're going too," Jacob said, "Sam needs to know what's going on."

"So we're not going to school today?" Seth said excitedly.

"Shut up Seth!" the boys all said.

"Jasper drive this car, Rose take my car back home, lets go!" Edward said quickly.

Paul jumped out of the car, and seconds later, we were moving, speeding home. Alice and Jasper sat up front, and Edward held me in the back. Jasper and Alice were having a quick almost inaudible conversation.

"We'll be ready to fight!" Jasper growled.

"She'll never forgive us if we do it!" Alice hissed.

"Not now!" Edward hissed.

"Sorry," Jasper frowned.

"We'll be home soon sis," Edward whispered to me as he stroked my hair. I was fading in and out of conciseness, if that's even possible for a vampire to do…

* * *

**Embry's P.O.V.**

We were in Jacob's car speeding to Sam's house. Jacob and Quil were talking, freaking, about what we had just saw.

"She was fucking fading in and out of conciseness, you can't tell me she wasn't!" Jacob said.

"She's a vampire, how is that even possible!?" Quil replied.

"You remember what the big one and the other blonde one said yesterday, she makes the impossible possible…and more!" Jacob said.

"What do you think is going on? What do you think is happening to her?" Quil said.

"I don't know!" Jacob replied, "All I know is I'm really freaked about it! You saw her face!"

"Yeah I know! Every time I close my eyes I see it; it scares the hell out of me!" Quil added.

God! I hope she is okay! I haven't been able to get her off my mind since yesterday. This whole thing with Paul is enough to upset me and now this? I feel like I'm going to lose it in front of everyone…I just don't understand how they can't see it….

I imprinted on her…I know I did! How could Paul imprint on her too? Was it possible for her to hide it? Why would she want to? Hell, did she even care about me? I wish I could just talk to her, ask her about it all.

I buried my face in my hands and sighed. I feel so alone.

"Embry, man, are you okay?" Jacob asked me as we pulled into Sam's driveway.

"I'm just a little shaken up by all of this," I replied.

"Aren't we all?" Jacob sighed.

We got out of the car and stood there, no one knew what to do. Sam came out of the house with a worried look on his face. He knew something wasn't right. Sam quickly started walking towards the woods, signaling time to follow and take our wolf forms, pack meeting.

We all followed him and phased. Paul's thoughts started pouring out telling her story. Shock fell over the whole pack. This is why she is what she is now because of some sick bloodsucker?! I'll kill him whoever he is!

A growl erupted from my chest, but no one turned to look at me. I wasn't the only one growling…Quil, Jacob, Seth….we were pissed.

"That poor girl," Leah thought.

"Look, she suggested that someone should go to patrol their house, and I agree," Sam said.

"I'll go," I said quickly.

"Okay then, Embry will go patrol their place. You should head on over there then Embry." Sam replied.

I nodded and ran off in the direction of the Cullen house. I followed them from Sam's memory. I ran as fast as I possibly could, hoping maybe I'd get to see her. The thought of her motivated me; I ran faster than I've ever an before.

I, soon, arrived at their home. It was beautiful; defiantly not the thing you'd picture vampires living in. Some of them were standing on their front porch, the big one, the other blonde girl, the one who held her in the back seat of her car. They motioned for me to come over to them.

"Hey Embry," the big one said and smiled as I came up to them.

"Yeah, we know," the smaller one said answering my thoughts, wondering if they knew I imprinted on her.

"Is she okay?" I automatically thought.

"This isn't the first time this has happened. And it's Edward by the way…the big one is Emmett, and the other blonde one is Rosalie," Edward said to me with a bit of a smirk.

"She's resting," Emmett added.

"Edward, she's asking for you," an older, but still very young woman came out and said; I assumed she was Mrs. Cullen.

"Okay Esme," Edward said, "Embry, I think she'd like to see you too. Would you like to come in?"

I nodded and ran out of their view to phase back. I quickly got dressed and went back to follow Edward inside. We went up two floors and walked down a long hallway to a room on the end with the door cracked open.

The room looked amazing. There was a crystal chandelier on the ceiling, the walls were dark purple (except for the wall of glass windows), and the floor was made of dark wood. Against one of the walls was the back of a huge bed; on that bed lay Michelle. At Michelle's side was the tiny girl with short, dark hair and the other guy I've seen with them at school.

"There you are!" the girl said.

"I had to wait for him," Edward said and pointed to me.

"Oh hey!" the girl smiled. She walked up to me and gave me a huge hug. "I'm Alice by the way, and that's Jasper over there."

"Um, hey," I said, kind of shocked that a vampire just randomly came up and gave me a hug.

"Thanks for getting rid of the stink sis," Alice giggled and turned to Michelle.

"You're welcome Alice," Michelle laughed weakly.

"Go on over," Edward said, "She won't bite, I promise."

Michelle laughed, "Well, not that hard.."

"That's good to know," I laughed.

"Hey," Michelle smiled as I got to her side.

"Hey," I smiled back.

"We need to talk….alone," she said. Her brothers and sister left the room and left us alone.


	6. Chapter 6

"So you do know?" Embry said as I motioned for him to take a seat on the bed.

"Yeah," I said, my voice full of guilt, "Look Embry, I'm really sorry. I didn't know what was going to happen. I had no idea Paul imprinted on me too. I was going to give you a chance, but I wanted to wait. I was like really attracted to Paul, and I wanted to have some fun. I didn't realize I'd fall for him, especially that fast. I am so sorry that I'm hurting you, and that's really something coming from me. I'm a changed woman Embry, I really am. I've punished guys all these years for what that sick fuck did to me, but I don't want to punish you. I do care about you, okay? For now, I want to hide this until the time is right. I hope that is okay with you."

"Oh wow," he said breathlessly, "So you really do care?"

I smiled and rolled my eyes, "Didn't I just say that?" Then, I laughed a bit.

"Yeah, I guess," he laughed. "Sorry, I'm just trying to get my head around all of this."

"It's okay," I replied, "but will you forgive me? Please?"

"Of course I forgive you!" he said quickly, grabbing my hand.

"God, I'm so thirsty," I sighed.

"Your eyes are pitch black," Embry said. He took his free hand and caressed my face so sweetly.

I grabbed his hand and put it to my lips, kissing it lightly. He watched me, his eyes full of love, passion, maybe a bit of lust. I slowly let his hand go as he moved in closer. Our lips met, and I let out a soft moan. His lips were so soft, so warm, so perfect. A soft knock at the door made us end too soon.

"Dad!" I smiled as Carlisle walked through the door holding two big, topped coffee mugs of blood.

"Hello dear, how are you feeling?" he said sweetly as he walked to my other side.

"A bit better," I smiled and looked at Embry. "I do hope those are for me," I smiled and motioned to the mugs.

"Of course," he smiled and handed me one. I grabbed it and drank happily.

"Hello Embry," Carlisle smiled.

"Hello Dr. Cullen," Embry replied.

"It's very nice of you to come and look out for her," Carlisle said.

"Anything for her," Embry grinned.

I finished the first mug and grabbed the other as Dad and Embry talked. I realized the pack was probably a bit worried that they didn't hear anything from Embry.

"Embry," I said, taking a break from drinking, "maybe you should go out and let the pack know that everything is okay. After that you could come back in if you want. Just tell them that we've invited you in or something like that; I've got the rest covered."

"Okay," he smiled and kissed me on my forehead. He cringed at the sight of the mug of blood I was drinking.

I finished the second mug a few seconds later, and dad took them out. Emmett and Rosalie came in as he went out.

"How ya feeling?" Emmett asked.

"Better," I replied as he and Rose sat on each side of the bed.

"You're eyes aren't black anymore," Emmett said.

"Yeah, they're red now," Rose added.

"Mine always turn faster than anyone else's," I sighed, "typical."

"The red eyes kinda suit you though," Emmett said. "Maybe you should switch to humans!" he joked.

"Shut up Em!" I laughed.

"You know something," I said.

"What?" Em and Rose asked.

"I'm sick of everyone calling Rosalie the other blonde one. I think I'm going to change my hair color. I know the blonde was supposed to help me not look the same, but I'm tired of it."

"What are you going to change it to?" Rosalie asked.

"I don't know, I was thinking something darker," I replied.

"Your natural hair was darker," Rosalie added.

"Yeah, I know, but I really don't care anymore!" I said.

"But we've done this to try to hide you Michelle," Emmett added.

"I know, I know, I'm sick of hiding, I want him to find me!" I said.

"Carlisle, Esme!" Rosalie said a bit loudly.

"Oh great!" I pouted.

"Is everything okay?!" Esme said as she came in.

"No! She wants to change her hair! She said she wants him to find her and she's sick of hiding!" Rosalie said.

"Michelle," Carlisle said, "are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yeah!" I said.

"Why are you all making such a big deal about it anyways?" Embry said as he walked back into the room.

"Because we didn't want him to recognize her if he came upon her!" Rosalie almost shouted.

"Damn Rosalie! Calm down!" Edward said.

"I'm ready for this! I'm ready for him to find me! I know what all of you are thinking! Every single one of you think he's coming, so if he is bring him on! I'm sick of not looking like who I really am! I want to look like me!" I said strongly.

"Let her do it," Jasper said, "she's ready."

"I second that motion," Alice said.

"Thanks guys," I smiled.

"Don't mention it," Jasper said, "I miss the non-blonde Michelle."

"Look like the years of fear are over, let her go back to the way she was," Emmett added, backing me up too.

"Okay," Carlisle said, "you can do it."

"Like I was asking for permission anyways!" I giggled as I changed my hair to a dark brown with a hint of lighter brown highlights.

"Wow," Embry gasped.

"Now," I said weakly.

"Let's leave her to rest," Esme said as she ushered the rest of the family out, "Embry you may stay with her if you like."

"Thanks," Embry and I both said at the same time.

"Well, don't just sit there," I smiled weakly, "lie down."

"Okay," he said nervously as he laid down beside me.

"Under the covers please," I grinned. He did what I asked and got under the covers with me. I snuggled up beside him, and put my arm around him.

"Feeling bad again?" he asked.

"Yeah, dumb move. It's okay though, it happens. Don't freak out if I like fall asleep or something." I replied.

"Wait! What?" he gawked at me.

"When I get weak like this, I kinda end up sleeping. It's weird, I know. Vamps aren't supposed to sleep, but I'm different I guess….obviously!" I said.

"You are so weird," Embry teased.

I giggled, "I know, but so are you!"

"I know!" he laughed back.

I sighed, "I'm glad we finally got to talk."

"Me too," he smiled and kissed my forehead.

"You've got to stop that," I said.

"Stop what?" he asked.

"Kissing my forehead, I have lips you know," I smiled.

He grinned and kissed me, "Better?"

I teased, "You've got a tongue, use it!"

"Isn't that a bit dangerous for me?" he questioned.

"You're safe, trust me," I smiled and pulled him in.

We laid there forever making out, as the kids call it these days. I was losing more strength as time went on. I was falling asleep fast.

**Embry's P.O.V.**

Michelle fell asleep in my arms after, at least, an hour of kissing. It was amazing, watching her sleep. She didn't really breathe much, she didn't need to, I guess it was out of habit. She looked so beautiful, so peaceful. She looked even better, now that her hair is darker.

After a while of laying there watching her sleep, her mom Esme came in the room and asked me if I was hungry. I didn't realize it till now, but I was starving. It was past time for lunch. I followed Esme downstairs and into the kitchen.

The smell wafted up the stairs and to me. It smelled amazing.

"I hope you don't mind leftovers," Esme smiled to me. She was being so warm and welcoming.

"No, of course not!" I said quickly.

"I cooked a bit too much yesterday for lunch. I cooked it for Michelle to feed to Paul. I hope that doesn't change your mind," she giggled.

"Too hungry to even think of changing my mind!" I laughed.

"It's chicken parmesan, I'll leave you to enjoy," she said leaving me in the dining room next to the kitchen.

I quickly took a bite, fearing I would die if I didn't eat soon. It was hot, but it tasted amazing. I had to remember to thank Esme for it.

I ate faster than I've probably ever ate in my life. I wanted to get back upstairs with Michelle.

"Hey Embry, Sam's on the phone, he wants to speak with you," Edward said, stopping me from going upstairs.

"Oh great!" I thought to myself. Edward grinned at me.

"Hey Sam, Embry is kinda busy right now. Is there any way I could just pass a message on to him?" Edward said as he put the phone back up to his ear. After a few nods and umm hmm's Edward hung up and smiled at me. "He just wanted to let you know that if Paul somehow sneaks away from them to stop him."

I laughed, "Wow, he called for that?"

"Well, he wanted to check up on her too," Edward answered.

"Oh," I said, "What did you tell him?"

"I told him that she was pretty weak and was resting. Don't worry, they don't know, Michelle has it all covered. You've got to trust her!" Edward replied.

"I guess I'm just worried about her," I said to him.

"Yeah, I know, but just trust her and her power, but also, be aware of it. Michelle is something Carlisle has never seen in all of his years. She is very controlled and reckless at the same time. If she loses her temper enough, she could…well…do a lot of damage. Michelle is very, very unique and very, very powerful. She could be dangerous at times, but you just have to trust her. You have to learn her, know what calms her down, but you can leave that to us now. I want you to watch over her when you can, and I want you to take care of her. And if you do anything, and I mean anything, to hurt her, I promise you I will kill you before she even gets the chance to! Got it?"

Wow, it's obvious he cares about her. "Yeah, I got it," I replied.

"Yeah, I do," Edward said, answering my thoughts, "she and I have grown very close throughout the years."

"Well, I think I'm going back upstairs," I said.

"By the way," Edward said as I walked up, "try not to be on the bed with her while she sleeps. I don't want to live with her knowing she hurt or killed you."

"Okay," I nodded. I assumed she could become a little violent when she had the visions of her nightmarish past in her sleep or whatever it was.

I walked back up to her room quietly. I tried to be as quiet as possible, I didn't want to wake her. When I reached the door at the end up the hall on the third floor, I opened it slowly.

To my surprise, Michelle wasn't in the bed, she was standing in front of one of the giant shelves picking her way through huge leather bound books. She turned around and smiled at me when I walked in the room, a smile that could melt even the biggest ice burg in the world with one flash.

"Hello," she said to me before she turned her attention back to the shelf.

"Hey," I smiled.

"There you are!" she muttered as she pulled one of the books from the shelf. "Have a seat," she grinned and motioned toward the giant, very fluffy looking, white couch that appeared where the bed had just sat, "I wanna show you something."

I walked over and took a seat by her side. She inched a little closer to me with a smile on her face, the book in her lap, pages flipping on their own. I was in awe of her beauty and her power. I never realized something so beautiful could come from something so sick, so wrong, so evil.

"Does this look familiar to you?" she asked when the pages stopped flipping.

I had to look twice. My mouth flew open. On the paper, dated yesterday's date 1979, signed Michelle Cullen, two wolves stood. Two enormous wolves, one silver, one grey with black spots…I knew those wolves well, reason being, one of them was me, the other Paul.

"Impossible," I whispered.

"I knew about the two of you before any of us even realized it. I dreamt of you, as wolves, then. The dream, sometimes being a vision, became recurring every year on yesterday's date, that is, until yesterday. I never really put any thought to it, until now.

"I never cease to amaze, huh?" she laughed weakly and smiled up at me through her dark lashes.

"You say it like it's a bad thing," I frowned, something hard to do in her presence.

"It kinda is," she frowned back, "I always seem to make people feel inferior around me. Usually it doesn't bother me, but making someone so perfect feel so inferior drives me crazy."

I frowned at the floor. She was so perfect, too perfect for me. I didn't see how she could care for someone like me.

"Hey," she smiled and punched my arm, "I just complimented you! If you're gonna take compliments like this, I'm gonna have to quit throwing them out!"

She stared at me with a puzzled look on her face. "Embry! Hello! What's wrong? I'm a little weak right now, help me out here…what are you thinking?"

"Sorry," I frowned and shook it off. "I just, I feel like I don't deserve you."

"If you didn't deserve me, you wouldn't have imprinted on me. If you didn't deserve me, I wouldn't give you the time of day. Embry Call, you deserve me, and I deserve you. I love you."

"Really?" I gasped.

"Of course silly!" she smiled.

"Wow," I said in a daze.

"Fine then," she frowned, "don't say it back!" She cracked a smiled and started laughing.

"I love you too," I said finally, laughing myself.


End file.
